


Mistletoe

by hellhoundtheory



Series: A Makorra Christmas [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's tradition, Mako!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"It’s tradition," Korra goaded, as she and Mako stood almost trapped beneath the mistletoe. 

Mako made to leave the trap, “Not in Republic City, it isn’t," but Korra held fast to his arm. He gulped, rather abashed about doing this in front of his peers and, most prominently, Korra’s parents. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before, far from it, considering. Merely, they were usually much more private about it. Kissing under the mistletoe was becoming a fad in Republic City this year, but, here in the South Pole, it had been implemented for centuries. To be fair, the South Pole’s version of mistletoe looked nothing like it did back home, but that didn’t seem to faze Korra, or any of the other couples who had casually congregated beneath the leaves and white berries.

"Why are we even in the South Pole for Christmas? It’s cold enough back home!" Korra rolled her eyes at her pretty boy firebender’s reaction to cold. She tried not to grumble to herself about how hot he grew during the summer and how much better cuddling would be if he ran cold then, thinking better of it.

"I miss my parents sometimes, okay? And you’re the one who said we should visit more often!" Mako grumbled his own platitudes through his teeth, shivering despite the roaring fire not ten feet away.

"You’re missing the point, anyways, _Mako_. Mistletoe is tradition. It’s how my parents broke their relationship to their parents. You need to stop being afraid of public affection!" Mako rubbed at the headache behind his eyes as Korra defiantly put her hands on her hips, pouting. 

"I’m still not sure…" He was cut off by the warmth of her mouth seeking his, at first no more than a pleasant tingle from the peck of her lips, but soon a spreading fuzziness as her warm tongue licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, feeling her teeth knock against his, the sound and sensation bringing smiles to their lips as they parted. 

Soon Mako became aware of the sound of clapping. Absolutely everyone at the party was giving them a standing ovation. He blushed furiously, glaring at Korra, while she ate up the attention.

"Dating the Avatar," he muttered, scowling, then smiling fondly as Katara’s aged eyes twinkled at him from the back. They related plenty, having both spent so much time putting the Avatar first, in order to let them put the world first. 

Then he saw Korra’s father approaching him, shoulder’s hulking and face unreadable.

"Uh oh…"


End file.
